Remember
by Vampiregeliebter
Summary: Kai and Max remember a day that had casused them to hurt more then they had ever hurt before. September 11, 2001


Max sat alone at his home in New York City. He was watching the news, when a special new report came on.

"Today marks the sixth anniversary for September 11, 2001. People across the U.S are paying their respects to the many people who had lost their lives in this horrible act. Let's take a moment for those. . . . ."

Max felt tears in his eyes. He had lost his uncle in that. He's mother's brother, Adam Johnson. He missed him so much. He remember how he begged his uncle not to get on that plane. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Tears were coming down hard from his beautiful blue eyes. He turned off the T.V. and just sat on his couch. He was ten when it all appended. Six years is long time. He looked over at his clock and saw it was 8 at night.

He wished his friends were here. Tyson was back in Japan with Kenny, Ray was in China, and Kai. . . Well, he didn't know were Kai was. He looked over at his phone and though about calling Tyson, but at the last minute, decided no. He wonted bug any of them with this. When he's mother got home, they were going to Ground Zero, so he'd just wait for her.

He had just gotten up, when the phone rang. He pick it up and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Maxi!"

Mom! He smiled though his tears. "I'm sorry honey, but I wont be home until late, think you could go to Ground Zero yourself?" Max's eyes widen. He didn't wait to go by himself! He may be 16, but he needed someone there with him! He might have a break down! But he couldn't tell his mother no. . . . .

"Of course! How old do you think I am?! 10!" he sounded so stupid. . .

"Thanks honey! Tell ya want, we'll tomorrow, too! I'll get Adam's favorite flowers!"

Max said alright, and they said their good byes. He put the phone down and sighed. He just had to hold it all in when he got there. He looked at the clock again and grabbed his coat. He took a deep breath and walked out his apartment door, walking down the stairs and out of the building.

Kai looked at all the big cross in front of him. He never thought that he could be here again, Ground Zero. He hasn't been here for about 5 years. He looked around and saw a lot of families around. Most likely paying their respects to their lost loved ones. He now wished be had brought mother's favorite flowers. . . .

Right now, he wished he had someone with him. Someone he could trust. He could never tell anyone this, but he wished Max was here. He could trust Max. They don't even have to talk to understand what the other is saying. Like when Max wanted to battle Michael or when Kai needed to battle Johnny. Kai knew Max had to, to show his mother he could. And Kai need to battle Johnny again, to get back his confined.

Max just knew! When they battled each other, they just knew who would when, just by looking at each other. Max had gained is trust. And he knew Max trusted him. He reached into his pocked and grabbed his cell phone. Maybe he should give the blond a call. Maybe they could have dinner and a movie. . . .Maybe they could go on a date. . . .

Yes, the great Kai Hiwatari, was in love with Max Tate. He could help it. Every time the blond boy came near him, he fault butterflies in his stomach. He would hold down a blush, when ever Max talked to him, patted him on the shoulder.

He just wanted to be with Max.

He was so though, he didn't hear someone behind him. But he did feel someone right next to him, calling his name.

"Kai?"

"Max?" he looked to his left and blinked. The very blond boy he was thinking about was here. "What are you doing here?"

Max smiled sadly. Kai could see tears in his eyes. "My uncle Adam was on one of the plans. . . . I'm just paying respects." He put the single red rose he had in front of the cross and bowed his head and put his palms together and up to his face. Kai's face softened.

Max was paying for the one he lost.

The American looked back at Kai. "Why are you here, Kai? I didn't know you were here."

Kai closed his red eyes. "My mother was at the to of the building when the plane hit it. Her body was never frond." Kai felt warm arms around him and looked down to see Max holding him and crying into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kai! I never knew that-"

Kai put a finger under his chain and made him look up. He looked deep into those blue eyes he loved so much. He see that Max was blushing.

"It's alright, Max. It was six years ago. I may still fell hurt, but I feel a little better."

"Why?"

Kai smiled. He saw the shock in Max's eyes. He put his mouth to Max's ear.

"You're here. I miss my mother with a passion, but you made me a little better, little puppy."

Max sat on the couch, Kai right next to him. "My mother was on a business trip for my grandfather. She had just landed and was talking to me on her cell phone when she screamed and the signal went out. I called for her, and called but she just didn't answer. At first, I though she was pulling a prank on me, like always. But no. About two hours later, my father had a butler come and get me from school. When my father told me, I was heart broken and the next day, he said in front of my grandfather and my, that he chose blading over me. My grandfather took me to Japan and I never saw my father again." Kai didn't say anything else. He had just told Max he past and he couldn't believe he did. He had never told anyone what he just told Max.

He looked over at him too see Max's head bowed. He waited a few more minutes, before he was glomped and leaned on the ground.

"Max!"

"That's horrible, Kai! You should have said something sooner! We're friends, right? You should be able to tell me these things!"

Kai nodded. He wrapped his arms around Max, sat up, and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. Max blushed, but held it down as best as he could.

"Kai?"

"I love you, Max."

Max felt warm lips on his cold ones. He didn't do anything for a few seconds, but then he kissed him back. Kai pulled him closer.

You brighten up my dark day. A day were so many had lost their lives and I had lost the only one who really did care for me.

I'm sorry if most of you didn't like this, but I had to so this. It was eating me out. We had watched a video on 9/11 and this idea popped into my head.

I was only a little kid when this happened, but I still remember the terror I felt when I came home early from school, seeing my mother crying and looking at the T.V.  
The buildings we know and love were crashing to ground and without even knowing it, I had started to cry.  
I may have been young, but I knew what was going on.  
Our nation was being attect and in one of the worst ways possible.  
We all though we would never forget Pearl Harbor, that when the Japanese bomb us, that would be the day that would be remember forever.  
We still remember that day, but a new, more horrible memory has been put into our minds.  
September 11, 2001


End file.
